Friday Night
by Jystexlo
Summary: Betty got cheated by her boyfriend, Archie, and decided that a party might just be the only way for her to forget him. What will happen when she meets a mysterious raven-haired boy? (Might get a little sexual but no smut, rated M just in case)


A/N:

Hey guys, here's another one shot for y'all.

It isn't that good, but I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own riverdale or its characters

Betty Cooper did not party.

Since she started high school, her mother had reminded her non stop that going to parties meant getting pregnant, and getting pregnant meant that she wouldn't be able to get as many opportunities and offers from universities.

Betty had agreed with her mother in the beginning, thinking that partying is one of the main reasons why girls lose their virginities to some drunk dude that they met, only to realized the second day that they didn't use a condom.

Thus, getting into an argument about if they should keep the baby or not.

Betty didn't want that.

The only person she's ever dated was her childhood best friend, Archie Andrews, for a couple of months in the beginning of their junior year. It was to be expected by everyone, really. The popular, hot jock, dating the perfect girl next door who just happened to be his childhood friend living next door.

Just a bit too perfect.

Disgustingly perfect.

The two had a stable relationship for the first few weeks, then a Latina beauty - also known as Veronica Lodges came crashing into their relationship with her slick black Mercedes. A few weeks after that, Betty had realized that Archie had stopped hanging out with her, and even when he did, he was on his phone most of the time.

Correction - all of the time.

Then, one cold, winter night, Betty looked out her window and saw her red haired boyfriend - half naked - lip locked with the black haired beauty. Both of them hadn't realized that Betty was staring at them through her window.

Both of them probably wouldn't have cared.

Betty broke up with him through text that night, and that was the last time she's talked to him.

She realized the next day that what she did didn't affect Archie at all. He walked through the halls of RIverdale High the next day, acting as if he was a god. Veronica walked beside him, her perfectly manicured fingers gripping his arm.

Betty almost puked when she saw the hickeys that Veronica didn't even bother to hide on her neck.

Archie high fived his football team, laughing until his eyes rested on Betty, who was leaning against her locker, books in hand. Veronica also turned her head towards her.

A smirk and a glare was sent her way as they walked past.

Even though Betty knew that this wasn't her fault, that the breakup was purely because Archie can't keep his dick in his pants for his own life, Betty still felt as if she wasn't good enough for him, or good enough for anyone to actually like her for her, and not her body.

She told herself, as she closed her locker and walked through the halls with her books pressed tightly agaisnt her pink, cotton cardigan, that she wasn't going to let anyone walk all over her anymore.

She was going to find someone who will love her for her. Someone who wouldn't push her to be someone they want her to be.

Someone that would care so much about her, that they would be scared - terrified - to hurt her in any way.

With that in mind, Betty decided to ignore the nagging voice of her mother in the back of her head and went to her first high school party.

Betty almost regretted it the moment she set foot in the big mansion that was filled with teenagers dancing to music as they slowly got drunk from the cheap beer they had placed on about every surface in the house.

The loud, obnoxious music can be heard from blocks away, and Betty could feel the vibrations of the beat under her feet. The teens in the house let out whoops and hollers as they jump up and down to the beat of the music as the drink they had in their red solo cups spilled from the side. A red blush covered Betty's face when she walked in further into the mansion. There were plenty of people already drunk, and were lip locked with a random person as their hands travelled around each other's bodies.

Betty had worn a short black skirt, that stopped mid thigh showing off her creamy legs, and a skin tight crop top that hugged her curves nicely and showed of plenty of cleavage. Her hair was let down from her usual ponytail, her blonde waves cascading down her back. Even though the outfit was extremely revealing, Betty had felt just a bit overdressed when she saw the girls that put themselves on display as they walk through the house.

Attempting to calm herself, she grabbed a red cup and poured some beer into it before taking a sip. Betty grimaced as the cool liquid slid down her throat. Beer was not one of her favorite drinks.

"What's a pretty lady like you standing all alone here?"

Betty snapped her head to the source of the voice, finding a man with curly black hair standing in front of her. His grayish blue eyes bore into her green orbs, his gaze so intense that it made Betty's legs feel weak. His deep, husky voice was enough to give Betty an eargasm.

He was the hottest person Betty has seen in her whole entire life.

Betty blushed as she unconsciously tried to pull down her top, attempting to hide her exposed stomach, but quickly stopped when she realized the more she pulled down, the more she was showing her chest.

Shit.

The man in front of her smirked as he waited for an answer , his hands stashed in the pockets of his leather jacket.

Betty composed herself, trying not to look as if she was about to faint. "Just here to have a little fun." She said, taking a sip from her cup to prove a point, but immediately gagged when she swallowed the drink. The man in front of her raised a brow with a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Betty imagined what it would feel like pressed against hers.

Fuck.

She blinked a few times, shaking her head trying to shake out the thoughts in her brain. A drunk girl attempted to squeeze behind Betty but accidentally bumped into her, making her stumble forward and fall into the black haired man's arms. "Yup" she muttered, standing up straight. "Definitely having fun." Betty started to step back once again, but was stopped when the man in front of her placed his hands on her hips, pushing her forward. She placed her hands on his chest out of reflexes to put some space in between them.

Those were definitely muscles she felt under the black shirt that he wore.

"I'm Jughead." He said, his hands still on her hips, his thumb rubbing small circles on the side of her exposed stomach. "Jughead Jones."

Betty smiled. "Jughead Jones." She whispered, her voice barely louder then the music, but Jughead heard her. "What a strange name. Is it a nickname?"

Jughead smirked, his hands traveling down to her ass, giving it a squeeze. Betty tensed and bit her lip.

If it was anyone else, she would've kicked the man right in the groin. But this man, this "Jughead Jones" was different. She didn't know how, but she knew that this man wouldn't ever force her to do something she didn't like.

"I've told you my name," Jughead said, leaning to her ear and nipping her earlobe. Betty sighed shakily as her hands traveled up to his body, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself closer to the man. She felt him smirk as he pressed his slightly chapped lips against the skin on her neck. "It's only polite that you tell me yours."

"Betty Cooper" she managed to get out, letting out a small moan when his hands trailed from her ass to the small of her back, his lips biting slightly on her neck. "Betty Cooper" he said breathily, a small smile on his face. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Betty flushed at the compliment, diverting her gaze and staring at everything but the man that currently has her trapped between his arms. Her face lit up as she heard one of her favorite songs playing loudly through the invisible speakers in the house. She giggled as she lightly traced out Jughead's jawline with her finger, her thumb slightly brushing his lip before giving him a small wink.

"Care for a dance?"she asked, her finger brushing away the stray strands of hair that fell in front of Jughead's face. In the back of her mind, she was afraid that he was going to refuse, but she sighed in relief when he nodded and pulled her towards the crowded dance floor.

Betty closed her eyes as the music took over her body. She swayed with the beat of the music, her hands running along the curves of her body slowly as a small smile appeared on her pretty pink lips.

Now this, this was fun.

Half way through the song, Betty felt rough hands resting on her hips. Assuming it was Jughead, she turned around quickly, but gasped in shock when she realized that it was her ex standing inches apart from her. Betty tried to push the red head away, but his grip on her hips didn't budge. Instead, he smirked and forcefully pulled her forward until her chest was flush against his.

"Man, Betty. I didn't know you had it in you." He said jokingly, but Betty can see the lust that was in his eyes, and feel the boner he had under his jeans poking at her thigh. "Your sexy dancing makes me want to take you right there, right now."

Betty rolled her eyes, prying his fingers from her hips.

No luck.

"Archie, get the hell away from me." She told him, pushing at his chest once again. "You're with Veronica. Don't cheat on her like you did to me."

He didn't budge. Instead his hands slowly travelled down to her ass. Betty took a deep breath. A moment ago, it was Jughead - a total stranger - with her, and she was welcoming to his touch. But now, Archie - the boy who she thought was perfect in every way a few years ago - stood in front of her, touching her the exact same way Jughead did, and Betty didn't like it one bit.

Archie's touch made Betty want to go take a bath in acid, and it would probably feel better then she was feeling now.

Archie smirked, his hands roaming freely around her body. "Veronica's sick today. We can do whatever we want. Don't you want that, Betty?" He asked. Betty groaned and attempted to pry his hands off her hips again.

She noticed his speech was quite slurred, making it hard to understand him .

His breath also smelled like alcohol.

"Archie, your drunk. Go home." She told him.

He started to kiss her neck.

"Archie, stop."

He continued to kiss her neck, biting and sucking the skin occasionally.

"Archie—"

Before Betty could finish her sentence, Archie was pulled away from her. The red haired man stumbled back, bumping into some teenagers that were playing beer pong.

"She said back off, pal."

Betty sighed in relief.

It was Jughead.

"Dude, what the hell?" Archie said, picking himself up from the floor. "I was just having some fun."

Jughead scoffed as he walked towards the drunk male. He pulled him by the collar, stopping when their faces were centimeters apart. "When a girl tells you to fuck off, you fuck off. Understand?" Jughead growled, slowly lifting up Archie off the ground. Archie nodded quickly, the fear was evident in his hazel colored eyes. .

Jughead dropped him on the ground.

Archie scrambled away.

Betty smiled as the black haired man turned around. "Thank you for that." She said, walking towards him and placing her arms around his neck once again. "Anything i can do to pay you back?" Betty looked up at his stormy eyes with an innocent smile.

Jughead smirked and lifted her up by her legs, making Betty streak in surprise. He placed her gently down on a table and stood between her legs. One of his hands was inching up her thigh, stopping until it was at the edge of her back skirt.

Betty held her breath as he caressed her face with his other hand, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ears. Her own fingers played with the short curly hair on the back of his neck, twisting and untwisting in anticipation.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on" Jughead whispered in Betty's ear. Betty smiled at the man in front of her when he pulled back.

"Then kiss me." Betty said, placing her small hands on his face. Jughead smirked. "Eager, are we?" He teased, pulling the blonde beauty in and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was fast, but slow, It was filled with want and need, but the both of them can feel the attraction and the love behind it.

To Betty, it was the perfect kiss.

Her mind wandered back to the morning when Veronica and Archie walked into the school, giving her a glare as if to mock her.

She realized that she didn't need the popularity that Archie Andrews had, or Veronica Lodges' beauty.

"I'm so fucking glad I came here today." Jughead whispered as the two parted for air.

Betty gave him a small peck on the cheek and smiled. "Me too."

So that's the story! Like it? Leave a review if you want :) 


End file.
